


The Law of Multiples

by darcangell23



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Confusion, M/M, Switching Places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/darcangell23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the birth of multiples is forbidden and some of the actors are actually the twins to their characters, confusion ensues when two of them both have the determination to break their own twins out and the other two want to fight the law. It's a mass of confusion and switching places and falling in love along the way. Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

No one knew when it happened. No one knew when exactly it had been outlawed. But in modern day, the birth of multiples was forbidden. When it happened, the parents of the babies would be drugged by medical staff so they would never remember having more than one. Then they would ship off all but one of the babies to live and be raised in a government funded facility. This was just the way the world worked.

It was no different when Burt and Elizabeth Hummel brought their twin boys into the world. Except for the fact that the drugs did not work on Burt. It is not exactly known why. The drugs had never once failed to work on anybody. As such, Burt Hummel decided not to let them know it hadn't worked and vowed to find out where they had taken his other son.

The Hummels were left with the older of their twins. Christopher Paul Hummel was perfection on his parents' eyes. He took after Elizabeth in that he had very pale skin and tuffs of chestnut hair atop his little head. His eyes were also the same mix of blue, green, and gray as his mother's. Burt speculated that their younger son Kurt was identical to his brother.

It was no coincidence when almost a year later, the Anderson family had their elder son taken from them when they too were blessed with twin boys. They were left with Blaine, the younger of their twins. But unlike Burt Hummel, neither of them turned out to be resistant to the drugs. They never remembered that they were supposed to have two babies, not one.

Darren Everett Anderson was shipped off to the same facility to which Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had been taken. It was a government facility in Columbus, Ohio, the district facility for multiples born in their general area of the state. Kurt was born in Lima, Darren in Westerville. The two cities were two hours apart.

Seeing as baby Darren was the first new male multiple to arrive at the facility since baby Kurt nearly a year before, he was given the empty crib in Kurt's room. The other child in there had recently graduated to a toddler bed and was moved to the toddler division.

None of these kids were ever told they were multiples.

* * *

"Do you see how Darren is always failing Kurt everywhere?" five-year-old Rachel Berry whispered to Amber Jones. "Not to mention, it got worse when Kurt was moved to the early childhood division."

Amber gave her a look and raised an eyebrow.

"So?" the dark skinned girl said. Rachel scoffed.

"Darren's a toddler!" she said. Somehow, Amber didn't think that was the real issue but she said nothing. "He's  _four_! He should spend his time with Sam and Kevin, not Kurt." She scoffed again.

Amber glared at her. "Rachel? Give it a rest. Kurt was the first person Darren really got to know here. He's allowed to be attached."

Rachel frowned. "Well, maybe he should be attached to someone much more awesome, like me. I am a star after all." Amber merely rolled her eyes and walked off to join Heather and Santana who were playing with dolls.

Across the room, Kurt sat on the window sill just staring out the window, which was pretty much the same thing he did everyday. Darren sat on the floor watching him.

"Hey Kurt?" Darren said suddenly, prompting the pale boy to look over at his younger companion.

"What?" he asked. Darren seemed to hesitate.

"Why don't we have parents?"

Kurt stared at him for several moments, contemplating his answer. For only five years old, the boy was really rather intelligent and he liked to pass on his wisdom to young Darren. Especially now that he was in schooling. He and the other five year olds went to half-day education in the facility's education wing. Of course, he was the only boy in his class but that didn't bother him.

"You don't believe it either, do you?" he finally replied. The younger boy shook his head, his mountain of crazy curls flying every which way.

When they were old enough to understand, the staff had explained to each child in the gentlest way possible that they were there because their parents had given them up and didn't want them. Of sometimes they were told their parents were dead or too poor to raise them themselves. Kurt didn't believe that for a minute. There was something the staff wasn't telling them. He planned on finding out what.

"No. If that's true, why does no one come to see about adopting us?" This was exactly one of the red flags that told Kurt the staff was hiding something. If what they said as true, why were they never put up for adoption? They were confined to this government facility and if they wanted fresh air, they were taken out to a heavily guarded play-yard. No child was ever allowed outside the facility until he or she turned eighteen and was legally deemed an adult.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." One thing was clear to both boys. Something was seriously not right.

* * *

Chris laughed away at the cartoon on TV. There was just something so important about Saturday morning cartoons and the five-year-old had his hand in the cereal box.

"Don't eat all the cereal Christopher," came a voice. Chris looked up just in time to see his mother snatch the box of Honeynut Cheerios out of his hands. The boy pouted.

"Hey, I was eating that!"

"Hey, the rest of this family needs to eat too," his mother replied but she had a soft smile on her face. However, Chris noticed it didn't light up her eyes like it usually did. Something was wrong. Was it just his imagination or did his mother look even paler than usual?

Chris grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV. He gave his mother the best concerned look his five-year-old face could muster.

"Are you okay mommy?" he asked. Elizabeth stroked his head and gave him her best reassuring smile.

"I'm fine honey, just a little tired, that's all," she said. Chris was unconvinced but he didn't say anything.

Little did he know, this difference in his mother was going to lead to a battle for the Hummel family that would last the next three years. A battle they would ultimately lose.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was loved by some and bullied by others. They said he was too girly. The teenagers in the facility called the eight-year-old a fag. He was only eight. Kurt had exactly seven friends. Rachel, Darren, Amber, Sam, Santana, Kevin, and Heather. The rest of the kids in the facility either bullied him or were completely oblivious to his existence.

But when a Sunday afternoon found him huddled in on himself in the middle of the playroom floor, not even his bullies dared to pick on him. This was odd behavior for Kurt. First of all, he rarely sat on the floor, afraid of ruining his clothes. Secondly, he was very good at keeping his emotions in check. In fact, he was usually snarking back to his bullies but he never got in trouble. They always did. So no one knew what was going on. The only person brave enough to attempt approaching him, was Darren.

The seven-year-old, cautiously approached his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kurt?" Kurt looked up at him. Tear tracks were visible on his face. "Kurt what's wrong?"

"Tragedy," was all Kurt said. One thing all the kids at the facility seemed to have in common, was the fact that all of them felt there was something missing from their lives. Something other than parents. At times, all of them had reported feeling strong emotions that weren't their own. The facility staff forbade them from talking about such incidents. This was another thing that had Kurt and Darren suspicious of what was really going on. No one else however, seemed to find it strange.

"Someone's sad?" Darren whispered. Kurt nodded.

"Dare, it feels like a part of me has been rolled away forever."

Darren didn't know what to say about that. All he could do was wrap his friend in his arms and hold him tightly.

And indeed, a part of him had been ripped away forever.

* * *

At that moment in Lima, eight-year-old Chris and his father were returning home from the hospital. They had just learned the battle was lost. Elizabeth Hummel had passed away that afternoon, after a three year battle with Leukemia. And as he thought about it, young Chris realized that the first signs had shown themselves that one Saturday morning when Elizabeth had reprimanded him for eating cereal out of the box.

"Where are you going dad?" he asked quietly as Burt Hummel wandered up toward his room.

Burt stopped and looked at his son. His eyes were red from crying over the loss of his wife.

"Kurt had to know," he replied and Chris stared at him. Never once had his father ever mentioned knowing anyone by the name of Kurt.

"Who's Kurt?" he asked. And Burt knew, if was time to tell his son the truth, the truth that only he remembered.

"Sit down Chris." He indicated the couch and Chris sat. "You are aware by now of the law about multiples, yes?"

Chris hesitated a moment before he nodded. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're a multiple Chris." The boy's eyes went wide. "Kurt is your twin brother. According to guidelines, he's in a government facility."

Chris was silent for a moment. "But don't guidelines also call for parents to be drugged so they never remember they even have multiples?" Burt was taken aback. He had no idea his son knew this particular bit of information. All he could do was nod. "Than why do you remember?"

"For unknown reasons, the drugs failed on me. I never told anyone," Burt replied. "Not even your mother. Especially after I realized they had worked on her. That broke my heart."

Chris just stared at him. He really didn't know what to say or how to process what he had just heard. The only thing going through his mind was the very real fact that he had a twin brother.

* * *

One thing medical staff fail to realize is the situation of older siblings. They didn't see this as much of an issue because older siblings were usually too young to understand much more than "mommy's having a baby." But that wasn't the case with the Anderson family. When Darren and Blaine were born, Cooper Anderson was much older than siblings usually are. As such, he remembered that his parents were supposed to come home with two babies, not just one. He got utterly suspicious when he asked where the other twin was and his parents had no idea what he as talking about.

Cooper had never been told the law about multiples.

So when seven-year-old Blaine came down from exploring the attic one day, Cooper knew something was bothering him. He held a photograph in his hand and was staring at it intently.

"Whatcha got there Blainey?" Cooper asked his little brother.

Blaine showed him the photograph. It was a sonogram print out. There were two clear white circles indicating not one, but two heartbeats.

"Who are they?" he asked. Cooper's face fell. He knew he couldn't lie to him. He took a deep breath.

"That's you and your twin brother Darren," he said bluntly.

Blaine stared at him. "Twin brother?"

"Yes."

"Since when did I have a twin brother?"

"Since always."

"Why have mom and dad never told me?"

Cooper was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to tell him the truth. He figured that he was best off sticking to bluntness..

"Because they don't remember." Blaine didn't say anything. "The birth of multiples is forbidden Blaine. So whenever multiples are born, the parents are left with one baby while the others are shipped to government facilities."

"That doesn't explain why mom and dad don't remember him."

Cooper sighed. After his parents had returned with just Blaine and seemingly didn't remember they were supposed to have two, he had started researching on his own and found out a lot about the law.

"Parents are drugged so they forget the fact that there were other babies and so they believe they always just had the one."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "So you mean mom and dad don't remember Darren ever existed?" Cooper nodded. "That's completely messed up."

"I agree little brother but there's really nothing we can do about it."

"Watch me."


	2. Plans

 "Has anyone seen Kurt?" Rachel asked. At sixteen, she hadn't changed much. She, Amber, Darren, Santana, Sam, Heather, and Kevin were all sitting in the facility's music room, waiting for their music teacher. No one had an answer for her.

"I'll go look for him," Darren said after several moments of silence. If anyone could find him, the curly-haired boy could. Kurt was his best friend. The two of them knew each other inside and out.

Darren was headed for the door when their teacher walked in.

"Going somewhere Darren?" Mr. Morrison asked. Darren slid his pink sunglasses to the top of his head and fixed the teacher with his hazel eyes. He smiled softly.

"I was just goin to look for Kurt Mr. Morrison," Darren replied. It was then that the teacher noticed one of his students was missing. He frowned slightly. "Don't worry," the fifteen-year-old added hastily. "I have an idea of where he might be."

Mr. Morrison nodded. "Hurry back than. I have news for you all."

Darren bobbed his curly head in a nod and hurried out the door.

Moments later, he found his bunch to be right. Kurt had snuck into the computer lab. No one was allowed in there without staff supervision. That was just one of the many things on Kurt's and Darren's list of suspicions they had compiled over the years. It was plainly obvious that their computer use was restricted for a reason. The boys were determined to find out what I was.

"Kurt?" Darren said, causing the sixteen-year-old to jump. He swiveled around in his chair and sighed with relief when he realized who it was.

"Oh Dare, it's only you," he said, clutching a hand to his chest.

"Of course. What are you doing?" Darren crossed the room to stand behind him.

Kurt looked back at the computer and rested his hand on the mouse. "Research," he replied. "Look at this!"

"What?"

"Apparently, the law forbids the birth of multiples!" Darren looked positively stunned. He opened his mouth to respond when a voice from the doorway caused them both to freeze.

"What are you boys doing in here?" Kurt and Darren slowly turned their heads. Miss. Lynch was standing in the doorway. She didn't give them a chance to reply. "You know you're not allowed to be in here without staff supervision."

It was Darren who found his voice first.

"Very sorry Miss. Lynch. I was only coming to get Kurt for music class." Miss. Lynch looked him up and down, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. It was a good thing he was because Darren had nothing but Sincerity in his eyes as he gazed back at her.

"And you Mr. Hummel?"

Darren was afraid that Kurt would be caught but good old Kurt who had never been in trouble for anything had apparently been prepared for if he got caught.

"Computers was my last class and I was so engrossed, I didn't realize the class had ended, or that the teacher had left." 

It was a good thing Miss. Lynch didn't know Kurt's class schedule or else she would have known he didn't even take computers. In any case she believed him.

"Fine. I'll escort the both of you to music now."

Both boys heaved a sigh of relief as they allowed her to lead them to the music room. It wasn't that Miss. Lynch was strict or anything. On the contrary, she was one of the nicest staff at the facility. It was just that she took the well being of the children very seriously. Kurt and Darren suspected that she was hiding something but neither of them felt it right to pry.

"Matthew?" Miss. Lynch said as they entered the music room. Mr. Morrison turned around.

"Darren, Kurt, there you two are," he said. "I was beginning to worry."

"I found them in the computer lab," Miss. Lynch said. Darren and Kurt held their breaths but she didn't tell him that they were unattended. Both boys sighed with relief.

"Finally!" Rachel called out. "Mr. Morrison was about to tell us the big news!"

Darren and Kurt glanced at each other as they went to take their seats.

"Right," said Mr. Morrison, clapping his hands. "We have been invited by a friend of mine in Lima to sing with the high school glee club he teaches." There was muttering amongst the kids. The prospect of venturing somewhere outside the facility was big news indeed. Miss. Lynch however, looked concerned.

"Matthew, may I speak with you in the hall please?" she asked. Darren did not miss the airways glance Kurt threw him. As Mr. Morrison followed Miss. Lynch out into the hall Kurt crept to the door to eavesdrop. Given that the others were still engrossed in discussing the news, Darren was the only one who noticed.

"What is it Jane?"

"Are you crazy?"

"What?" Mr. Morrison was completely confused.

"You can't take those kids to Lima."

Mr. Morrison laughed. "I know what you're worried about Jane. I've already gotten the okay from the head of staff." Miss. Lynch however, shook her head.

"That's not what I mean Matthew." He just looked at her. "Seven of those kids are from Lima. That's all of them except Darren. You can't risk them running into the others."

That was all Kurt needed to he before he turned to lock eyes with Darren and then…

…he fainted.

* * *

"Chris, did you hear the news?" Chris shut his locker and turned to face one of his closest friends, Mercedes Jones.

"What news?"

Mercedes grinned. "Mr. Schue invited some kids from the government facility in Columbus to come sing with us."

It took Chris several moments to process this news.

He leaned closer and whispered, "You mean the multiples holding facility?" Mercedes nodded and Chris swallowed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

Chris swallowed again. "Mercy, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Mercedes gave him a worried look but she nodded. Chris knew he could trust her. They were best friends after all. He looked both ways before leaning in closer, not wanting to risk the chance of someone overhearing them.

"You remember how I told you my mom died when I was eight?" She nodded and looked at him curiously. "Well, the day it happened, my dad told me something that I'm still trying to wrap my head around, even though it was eight years ago."

The girl looked at him, wondering where this conversation was going to lead.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said—" but he was interrupted by the arrival of Finn Hudson, a friend of theirs who had recently become Chris' stepbrother.

"Sorry to interrupt but Chris, Burt needs our help at the tire shop."

Chris sighed and looked back at Mercedes. "Sorry Cedes, I have to go. We'll continue this conversation later."

He didn't miss the look on his friend's face as she reluctantly said good-bye to him and he and Finn headed for the parking lot. It wasn't until they were both seated comfortably in Chris' Navigator that he spoke up.

"What the hell was that Finn? Dad doesn't need our help today." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Finn bite his lip.

"You were going to tell her about being a multiple, weren't you?" the giant boy replied quietly. Chris changed a glance at him.

"She's my best friend Finn!"

"So? You don't know what she could have done with that information." Chris pulled hard over and slammed on the breaks before turning to glare at his brother.

"You don't trust her!"

Finn bit his lip again. "Well, no."

Chris was silent for several moments. When he spoke again, his voice was stone cold.

"You don't trust Mercedes but you trust Lea?"

Finn looked a bit nervous. "Well yeah. She's my girlfriend Chris."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Chris spat. His anger was making Finn feel a lot smaller than he actually was and he shrank back in his seat. Chris went on. "For your information genius, I wasn't just going to randomly tell her! There's a reason it came up!"

"I—what?" Finn stuttered.

Chris got very quiet. "Mercedes told me that Mr. Schue had invited kids from the Columbus government facility to come sing with us."

Finn was taken aback by this. "Columbus? Isn't that the district multiple facility for those born in Lima?" Chris nodded. Finn was slow but realization was starting to dawn on his face.

"Do you get it now?" Chris asked and Finn nodded. "That's where he is Finn. I'm sure of it."

Silence filled the car as Chris pulled away from the shoulder. But instead of heading home, he merged onto the freeway.

"Where are you going Chris?" Finn asked, eyes going wide. Chris had only one word for him.

"Columbus."

* * *

Trent Nixon entered the dorm room he shared with Blaine to find his roommate hastily shoving things into a duffel bag.

"Whoa! Blaine where's the fire?" Trent said, shutting the door behind him and chuckling. Blaine threw him a look as he grabbed a picture from his nightstand, stared at it for a moment befor shoving it in his pocket as carefully as he could. Trent suddenly became aware that this wasn't a joke. "Blaine?" he asked more seriously. The hazel eyed boy looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Columbus," Blaine replied flatly, shouldering the bag and heading for the door. It was then that Trent noticed that Blaine was no longer dressed in his Dalton uniform. Instead he was dressed entirely in black.

"You're not planning on attempting to infiltrate the facility are you?"

"So what if I am?" Blaine replied, not looking at him.

"Blaine, are you nuts?" Trent was wide-eyed, watching his friend as the other yanked open the dorm door.

The door slammed open and Blaine finally turned to look at him. "I can't take it anymore Trent! Eight years! Eight years I've known. Eight years I've wondered. I'm done. I hate this stupid law! I'm getting him out of there!" He turned back around and headed out the door.

"Blaine wait!" Trent called after him. Trent was the only person Blaine had told about Darren. Not even Wes and David, two of his closest friends, knew. That was saying something. Blaine stopped and looked back at him. "I'm coming with you." When the fifteen-year-old opened his mouth to protest, Trent put his hand up. "You might need a getaway driver. I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Thanks Trent," Blaine replied quietly. Trent nodded and the two boys quietly made their way out of the dorm building and to Trent's car. Blaine tried to protest this too but Trent insisted that if he was driving, they were taking his car.

Little did they know of the mayhem that awaited them when they got there.

* * *

Kurt blinked his eyes open to find himself Lying on his bed in the room he shared with Darren. Over the years, it was always the same. Kurt was always lucky enough to be moved to an empty room, or one that would shortly just be his and then Darren, being the next make in line to move to that division would be moved in with him.

"Oh thank God!" cried a voice and Kurt turned his head to see Darren leaping off the other bed.

"Dare?" Kurt managed weakly. The curly-haired boy nodded, reaching out a hand to stroke Kurt's head. "What happened?" Kurt asked, attempting to sit up.

"You fainted," Darren replied. Kurt's eyes went wide as he remembered everything he had heard. "What did they say Kurt?"

Kurt locked his eyes on him and drew a breath.

"Miss. Lynch told Mr. Morrison he can't take us to Lima." Darren stared at him in confusion. "She said that's where all of us but you are from."

"What the hell?" Darren asked.

Kurt shook his head. "That's not the strangest part."

"What else did she say Kurt?"

"She said Lima is where the others are."

Darren was even more confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

Again, Kurt shook his head. "No idea. But I'm willing to bet it has something to do with what they're hiding from us." And both boys knew they needed to get to the bottom of this once and for all.


	3. Taking Action

Kurt clamped his hands over his ears suddenly as the blare of the facility's alarm went off. Darren dropped to the floor of the room, also covering his ears.

"What in the name of Gaga?!" Kurt shouted. Darren shook his head and scrambled to his feet.

"Stay here! I'm going to see if I can find out what's going on!" Darren shouted back.

"Dare!" But the curly-haired boy had already left the room.

Kurt was left with the blaring alarm and then what sounded suspiciously like the door being locked. The sixteen-year-old jumped up and ran to the door, trying the knob to find it wouldn't budge. He was locked in. This did not fair well with Kurt.

He was about to yell for someone to let him out when the alarm went off. The blaring noise was immediately replaced by the sound of the head of staff speaking over the intercom.

"Attention residents, please remain calm. The facility had been infiltrated by an intruder. Everyone is to remain on lockdown until the intruder is captured."

Kurt's eyes went wide. Someone had broken into the facility? He ran to the door that gave way to the short hallway that connected his and Darren's room to Sam and Kevin's. the four of them shared a bathroom. Kurt began pounding on the door and didn't stop until Sam opened it. Kurt rushed into the room in a full blown panic.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Kurt cried, tugging at his hair.

"Kurt!" Sam called out, gripping his friend's hands and trying to calm him down. "Kurt, calm down. What's happened?"

Kurt looked at him. "It's Darren." Sam and Kevin exchanged glances. "He's out there." Kurt swallowed hard. "With the intruder." Kevin's eyes went wide and he sprang over to the intercom panel beside the door to his and Sam's room. He jammed the staff call button.

"Yes Mr. Abrams?" It was Miss. Lynch.

"Please Miss. Lynch," Kevin replied. "Darren's out in the facility somewhere. Kurt's freaking out."

There was a moment of silence.

"Kurt, wasn't Darren in the room with you?"

Kurt nodded before remembering she probably couldn't see him.

"He was, but the moment the alarm went off, he left to find out what was going on."

More silence. "He got our before the lockdown?"

Kurt's voice was barely a whisper when he replied. "Yes."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. I'll handle it."

The intercom went quiet but a moment later a different alarm sounded. This was one they were familiar with. It was the missing resident alarm.

Kurt started pacing.

"Don't worry Kurt," Sam said. "They'll find him." All Kurt could do was look at him hopefully.

* * *

Blaine was crouched in a vent, hands over his ears. He had managed to get into a vent from the outside of the building while Trent distracted the guard out front, conversing with a gorgeous pale boy Blaine had barely been able to get sight of. But the people at the facility knew. They knew there was an intruder in the building. Now his time was limited. He had to get his brother out.

"Attention all staff, Darren Everett Anderson is missing. I repeat, Darren Everett Anderson is missing," said a voice. Blaine looked up. Darren Anderson. His brother. He must be somewhere loose in the facility.

Hearing a noise behind him, Blaine noted that he wasn't alone in the vent. He started to move, making his way for an opening he saw ahead of him.

"Blaine?" a voice called. It was Trent.

"Trent, what the hell are you doing in here?!"

The bigger boy came into view. "I couldn't let them catch you. Now come on, let's get out of here!"

Blaine froze. He was right over the opening and looked down. At that precise moment, Darren passed beneath the vent and just happened to look up. Their eyes met.

"Trent, that's him. Below me! That's my brother!"

Trent rolled his eyes. "That's nice Blaine. Now come on!"

Blaine hesitated another moment before he seemed to get an idea.

"No," he said. Trent stared at him wide-eyed. "Trent, get Darren out of here. I'll take his place."

"Are you nuts Blaine?!"

Blaine glared at him. "He's been held here for fifteen years Trent! He needs out!"

Withoug giving Trent a chance to protest, Blaine took a screwdriver and pulled loose the vent grate before dropping down to the floor where he found himself standing in front of Darren. The boy with the wild curls stumbled back several steps in surprise.

"Hello Darren," Blaine said. Trent was looking down on him from the vent above.

Before Darren could reply, guards filled the hallway. Thinking quickly, Blaine pulled a water bottle from a small pouch attached to his belt. He dumped the entire thing on his head, washing the gel right out of his hair and causing his curls to spring loose.

The guards came to a stop. "We have a situation here!" one of them said into a walkie-talkie.

"What is it?" came the voice of Miss. Lynch from the other end.

"We've identified the intruder."

"And?"

"It's Blaine Devon Anderson." Blaine tried hard not to show surprise that they knew his name. He didn't want then to be able to tell him from Darren. "Also, the guards at the gate have Christopher Paul Hummel in custody. They're bringing him in for questioning."

There was silence.

"Well, bring Blaine in too!" Miss. Lynch shouted.

"We've got a bit of a situation here Jane."

"What?"

"Blaine is standing right next to Darren. We can't tell which is which."

More silence. "Well figure it out dumbass!" Miss. Lynch shouted, causing the guard to jump.

"Right. Which one of you is Darren Everett Anderson?" the guard asked. Blaine wondered if the guy was really that stupid. 

"I am!" both boys said at the same time. They locked eyes with each other before Darren nodded his head ever so slightly.

Blaine stepped forward. "I am," he repeated.

The guards looked at each other before the guy who had spoken to Miss. Lynch nodded his head. "Take Blaine in for questioning. Darren, I'm taking you back to your room." As the others hurried to capture 'Blaine', Trent came to his senses.

"Blaine!" he shouted. It took Darren a fraction of a second to remember he was supposed to be Blaine and he looked up. "Give me your hand!" Darren reached up his hand and allowed Trent to attempt to pull him up. He managed to just get him up right before the guard could grab him. The two of them made their way back down the vent as the guards attempted to follow.

It was no use. Trent and 'Blaine' got away.

* * *

"I want my brother," Chris stated firmly. He was sitting in an office, tied to a chair. "Give him to me!" He gritted his teeth. "It's not fair for you to keep him here!"

"You know the law kid!" the head of staff spat at him. "You can see your multiple all you want after you both turn eighteen."

"How do you even know you have a twin?" Miss. Lynch asked calmly. Chris stared at her. He was very aware that he wasn't even supposed to know. But that wasn't why he was staring at her.

"Answer her boy!" the staff head spat.

Miss. Lynch held up her hand. "Let me handle this." She knelt in front of him. "How do you know you have a twin Christopher?"

For a moment, Chris just looked at her and when he replied, it was a completely different topic.

"Coach Sylvester, she's your twin, isn't she?" he asked quietly.

Miss. Lynch looked very surprised. "How do you know Sue?" she asked.

"She's the cheerleading coach at my school but you don't seem anything like her." He shook his head and Miss. Lynch let out a sigh.

"I'm not. I love kids. Sue technically hates them except for her cheerleaders." She seemed distant for a moment before coming back to herself. "I really hate having to question you Christopher but it's important for me to know how you know about Kurt."

"Because I'm not supposed to, I know," Chris replied quietly.

The head looked like he was going to say something but Miss. Lynch held up a hand before he could. Chris sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just please, let me at least see him."

A guard stepped forward. "No," he said shortly before Miss. Lynch could reply. "The kids here are kept from the truth for a reason. So they won't go looking for you guys. It's the same reason we drug your parents so they forget they had more than one. So you will never know and you can never look for them either."

Chris stared back at the man with utmost loathing.

"Thank you Brad," Miss. Lynch said coldly. She turned back to Chris. "Tell me how you know, and I will let you see him." Brad's mouth dropped open.

Chris looked at her for several moments. "The drugs," he said finally, when he was sure she was telling the truth. "For some reason, they didn't work on my dad. He…he told me the truth when I was eight, the day my mom died."

"Elizabeth Hummel is dead?" she asked with surprise. Chris nodded. "This changes a few things." She stood up and turned to the guards. "Bring Kurt Elizabeth Hummel here immediately." The guards looked at her curiously but hurried off to do as they were told.

* * *

Kurt was pacing his and Darren's room, Sam and Kevin having followed him in, when the door unlocked and a guard gestured for 'Darren' to enter. Blaine walked in and immediately, Kurt got the vibe that something was wrong. Darren seemed off. Sam and Kevin of course, didn't notice a thing but they didn't know Darren the way Kurt did.

"Darren, are you okay?" Kevin asked when the door was shut again. Blaine started to say something but Kurt spoke over him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, voice cold despite the fact that for some odd reason, he found this boy incredibly attractive, which was weird considering he looked exactly like Darren and Kurt had never had any romantic feelings towards him. Sam and Kevin looked taken aback. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Kurt held up a hand to silence him. "Answer the question  _Darren._ "

"You just answered your own question. I'm Darren," Blaine replied smoothly.

"No you're not," Kurt said flatly. Sam and Kevin glanced at each other. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Darren was not wearing all black when he left this room earlier. He couldn't have changed because all his clothes were in here and the door was locked. Furthermore, your hair is both shorter and dripping wet so I repeat my question, who the fuck are you?"

Blaine sighed. "Fine, my name is Blaine Anderson." Kurt, Sam, and Kevin all stared at him wide-eyed. "I'm Darren's twin brother."

"The law of multiples…" Kurt whispered suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked, confused. Kevin looked just as confused.

"You guys don't know about the law of multiples?" Blaine said in surprise. Sam and Kevin shook their heads but Kurt waved his hand in a so-so motion.

"Today I found it while I was doing research unattended in the computer lab," Kurt said. "The birth of multiples is forbidden."

Blaine nodded his head. "Whenever multiples are born, one is left with the parents and the others are shipped off to live in government facilities like this one. The parents are drugged so they never remember having more than one baby, therefore preventing their remaining child from ever finding out the truth."

This was news to the three of them. Kurt hadn't had the chance to read up on the law because he and Darren had been caught by Miss. Lynch before he could.

"So why do you know about Darren?" Kevin asked.

"My brother Cooper. He's several years older than me. He remembered my parents were supposed to come home with two babies, not just one. When I found a sonogram eight years ago do the two of us, Cooper told me everything."

Sam was pacing the room. "Let me get this straight. Everyone living in this facility is a multiple?" Blaine nodded.

"That's what the staff has been hiding from us," Kurt said.

Kevin furrowed his brow. "That doesn't make sense Kurt." Kurt gave him a questioning look. "They can't hide it if it's a multiple of three or more because than the others would be together."

Blaine shook his head. "No, if it's three or more, each extra child is sent to a different facility, regardless of whether or not there is space for all of them at their district multiple holding facility. It's all part of keeping multiples from ever knowing they're multiples."

"That's just wrong," Kurt said, giving his head a shake.

It was then that the door opened again. A guard was standing there. "Hate to break up the reunion party but I've been sent for you Mr. Hummel." They all looked at each other, having no idea what this was all about.

Kurt threw the rest of them a frightened look as he followed the guard out of the room.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Darren asked. Trent gave him a strange look. He quickly refocused his eyes on the road.

"Back to Dalton."

Darren was even more confused by his words. What in Earth? He had never been outside the facility in his life.

"Sorry? What's Dalton?" Trent slammed on his breaks and turned to stare at his friend with wide eyes.

"Are you feeling all right Blaine?" he asked, concern flooding his face. Darren became aware then that Blaine had not somehow managed to relay their switch to his friend.

"I'm fine. But uh…I'm not Blaine."

Trent just sat there and stared at him for a good long time. This was not going to go over well. Especially not with the Warblers. How the hell was he supposed to explain this one?

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you're a dead man."


End file.
